Konohagakure Academy
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: Sakura Katsurou and her brother, Pein, one of are the most dangerous people in japan. They both know that to survive they have to have the help of the Akatsuki. The leader of the Akatsuki who has fallen for her. Will she still be innocent when it over?
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure Academy  
Gangs- 

Katsumi  
Number of members- 200  
Rank- 4th  
Leader- Takeru 

Sound five  
Number of members- 50  
Rank- 5th  
Leader- Orochimaru 

Hotaru  
Number of members- 12-15  
Rank- 2nd  
Leader- Aisu Hana 

Akatsuki  
Number of members- 10  
Rank- 3rd  
Leader- Itachi 

Shiboo  
Numbers of members- 150  
Rank- 1st  
Leader- Pein

Name- Sakura Katsurou  
Family- Pein  
Age- 16  
Hair color- pink  
Eye color- midnight blue  
Height- 5'0"  
Weight- 90  
Weapons- long and big sword  
Appearances- long straight and wavy pink hair that goes down to her butt. Creamy pale white skin (she hate tans). No scar on her body just one tattoo of stars on her back.  
Her body curves are just right and her boobs are not to big and her butt well it on the liittle side (other wise just right for her).


	2. Chapter 2

The Accident  
-Two days earlier-  
Katsurou's Mansion  
(Friday 6:00pm)  
"Don't worry Sakura it's only going to be a month business trip to  
China, okay?" Pein said.  
"Fine, but why do I need to move to a new school, brother?" I asked him.  
"Because, the enemy, gangs knows that you go to that school, so it's  
better to move to the next one." Pein stated.  
"Okay fine but which school is it this time?" I asked.  
"Konohagakure Academy, it's the most protected school in Japan. But  
it's also a boarding school, Sakura," Pein told me.  
"Okay brother I will do my best like always," I told him.  
"Oh Sakura I leaving tomorrow and you go to the Academy on Sunday."  
Pein said.  
'That leaves me two days to pack my stuff.' I thought.  
I told my brother, "okay I understand I will start to pack brother."  
I left to pack up my stuff.  
-Now-  
Katsurou's Mansion  
(Sunday 11:30am)  
Yesterday I felt unsafe with the absents of my brother presents. And  
my stomach feels uneasy and I have a very bad feeling something bad  
will happen today. Oh and according to my brother my ride to the  
Academy wasn't due till 2pm. So I guess I will fix me something to  
eat. 'What's for lunch?' I thought. Then I threw a salad together. (a/  
n- or whatever you want.) After I finished my meal then washing the  
dishes. I went up stairs and took a long and needed shower, then  
changed my clothes.  
(4:30pm)  
Limo traveling to Konohagakure Academy  
The limo came at 2 pm. to pick me up the drive was to take three hour  
to get there.  
I finally figure out what the bad feeling was. My brother, Pein's, enemies  
wants to get their hands on me. And they did a hour from the Academy  
and we stopped at a stoplight. They open the door and then pulled me  
out and knock me out. The driver never noticed anything. Because he  
drive away when the light turned green. That was the last thing I saw  
before the darkness came.  
(8:00pm)  
Konohagakure Academy  
I waken at the Academy. 'How did I get here. Or was it the Academy?'  
I don't know. I tried to remember but I couldn't remember a thing  
after I was knock out. The questions of the moment is, " Who saved me  
and Why and What is in it for them?" I asked myself.  
I looked at the clock in the room it said 8:10pm. Damn I missed my  
appointment oh well. I just hope they don't call my brother to worry  
him. I should go take a walk to calm down some.  
-ten minutes later-  
Okay I have calm down enough but I need to get back to the school just  
to me safe. I'm just five blocks away from the school and I went to  
turn the corner and my face almost got hit with someone fist. I have  
to do a back flip to keep from being hit.  
I get my cell phone out and use it to call the headquarter of the  
group Hotaru. Hinata answered, "Code Red at the Konohagakure Academy"  
was all I could say.  
I turned to see the Sound Five, three of their strongest members. I  
got in a defense position hoping to defend myself long enough for the  
Hotaru gang, my gang, to get here.


	3. Note

I'm sorry to inform you about my inability to continue writing all my stories so go to my accounts and pick the one you want me to continue most.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will understand


End file.
